


Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles & ficlets

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: I had a series, but there are so many 100-word drabbles on my LJ that I want to keep here, because I'm a nutjob completist and LJ won't be around forever... so let's just put everything here.





	1. The Great Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry persuades Draco to go for a picnic. Nuclearsugars gave me the prompt "tree boughs in a breeze."

“No.”

“Please,” Harry wheedled. “I never got have picnics when I was little, the Dursleys always left me in my cupboard.”

“And now you want to make up for the lack of being eaten by ravening beasts in your childhood?”

“We’ll be on the outskirts of the Forest.”

Harry’s puppy-eyes made Draco give in. “Fine.”

 

Draco was lying in the long grass, staring up at tree boughs swaying a little in the breeze. Or maybe they were sentient and prowling towards Harry and him. Draco found it hard to care when Harry was sucking his brain out through his cock.


	2. A Simple Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written (ten years ago, haha) for the hd100 prompt "mpreg".

It was clear that Hermione’s meteoric rise would soon make her Minister of Magic. She was far too busy fighting injustice for children. Ron’s Auror career was important too, but he could juggle childcare and work.

So now they stood together with a pleased, pregnant glow while Ron stroked his belly softly.

Harry and Draco fled.

“Jesus! It’s very brave of him but...”

“I am not ever doing that,” Draco said vehemently. “And you aren’t either!”

“No fear,” Harry shuddered. He ran a hand down Draco’s muscled stomach. “I want you shaped like this.”

“Same here! Let’s have yay-we-can’t-get-pregnant sex.”


	3. I Vant To Suck Your -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a vampire fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuawahine asked for 'Harry/Draco, roleplay'.

“I knew it!” Draco exclaimed, lisping slightly. “I knew mortal danger turned you on! ‘I just want to help people’, if people knew, Mr Auror…”

“Mortal danger does not turn me on,” Harry snapped. “If that was true, I’d have begged for Voldemort’s cock.”

He and Draco both went green.

“Anyway,” Harry continued, recovering, “I’d have thought you’d love the idea. Glamour, swirling your cloak like the Snape-wannabe you are…”

Draco bared his (fake) fangs and lunged, bringing Harry down to the sofa under him. Harry cried out, delighted, and tried to look afraid.

“I vant to suck your blood!”


	4. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Draco out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enchanted-jae bought a Help Japan vgift over on Livejournal, and prompted 'Harry/Draco, sushi.'

When Harry asked Draco out for lunch, Draco cocked his head and considered. Then his pursed lips grew into a wide smile, and Harry felt his clenched heart relax. “Sushi?”

Harry nodded, and they walked from the Ministry to the nearest hole-in-the-wall. Harry kept close to Draco on the crowded pavement, and felt their hands brush.

Draco ordered salmon nigiri and California rolls with the ease of habit, then got them both a seat around a little folding table. Harry watched Draco’s narrow, pale hands as Draco squeezed soy sauce carefully over his food, letting it soak into the rice, and added a dollop of wasabi to each.

Malfoy looked up; his pale eyes caught Harry watching him, and pink bloomed on his cheeks. “What?”

“Nothing,” Harry said. Hearing something perilously close to fondness in his voice, he hastily filled his mouth with wasabi peas.

Years of friendship with ink-stained, meticulous Hermione, and hundreds of chess games with a Ron gone narrow-eyed and focussed, had taught him to find careful movement endearing. It was a nice change after Dudley’s vicious carelessness and the chaos of fighting bad guys.

Draco’s fingertips were stained with soy sauce, Harry noticed.

He hid a smile in his bottle of water and imagined drawing Draco’s finger into his mouth, curling his tongue round the pad of it and tasting the tang of soy sauce and skin.

The little place was full of the smell of soy sauce and the steam of cooking; it was hard to hear each other over the hubbub of people ordering and the cooks sharing laughs. But Harry and Draco had had enough of yelling at each other over other people’s noise, so they sat and smiled and held eye contact until Draco blushed and looked away.

They left holding hands.


	5. Sneezing, Silly Man

_Draco,_

_Sorry, I can’t meet you later. I’ve got some horrible bug – I’m all sneezy and gross. I’ll see you in a few days, I guess._

_Love, Harry_

Draco dropped the letter and called for his house-elf. When Flopsy appeared he gave rapid orders, voice calm, though an anxious frown had formed between his brows. “Take chicken soup, tea, and water on a tray to Harry Potter’s flat. I’ll bring him Pepper-up and a headache potion and we’ll see how he’s feeling after that.”

Draco didn’t wait: he just stepped into the Floo and demanded it take him to Harry.

~*~

His boyfriend was lying on the sofa under a duvet, eyes and nose red, sick and sneezy. Draco hadn’t known his heart could do that.

“Draco?” Harry said blearily. “Didn’t you get my letter?”

“I’m here to look after you, silly man.”

Draco’s heart broke at Harry’s look of surprise, and he vowed anew to hunt down those Dursleys. He went and sat on the arm of the sofa by Harry’s head, stroking back his sweaty hair.

“Don’t,” Harry mumbled. “You’ll catch it.”

“Then you’ll take care of me. It’s what people do for each other, when they’re in love.”


	6. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to be immortal is to create something that lives after you: work, or children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the forever challenge at dracoharry100.

“I never thought I’d live this long. Never thought I’d get to have this.” Harry was warm, under the duvet with Draco pressed close, the three of them sharing body heat.

“Me neither,” Draco replied, memory clouding his eyes. “By the end... it seemed like he really would live forever.”

“I know.” Harry felt a chill at the thought, but the smell of baby musk and Draco’s hair chased it away. He felt a pang of sympathy for Tom, who’d grown up alone and lived that way forever. “It’s so... you can’t be immortal and human, in the end. I know he didn’t care, but Voldemort gave up so much. Being part of humanity, love and family... having children.”

“My father always wanted immortality,” Draco said, his voice still soft. He nestled in further, his pointy nose digging into Harry’s neck. “The human way – through having his name remembered. Glory, a place in the history books, a statue in the Ministry. And you got them instead.”

“But he forgives me, right?”

“As of three days ago he does – you helped make his other bid for immortality happen. The family living on.”

Draco murmured agreement, his eyes never leaving their daughter.


	7. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Draco to marry him in Slytherin fashion.

“Draco, will you marry me?”

“No.”

“...No?”

“I would be a terrible husband. I love you madly, but can’t we keep living in sin?”

“No we cannot. Your father keeps asking leading questions about commitment.”

“I won’t marry you and that’s that!”

“We’ll see about that.”

_Later_

“Oh fuck...”

“Draco.”

“I’m close, shut up!”

“No. Draco – ”

“Right there – ”

“Will you – ”

“Harder – ”

“Marry me?”

“Yes – yes – _yes!_ ”

“HA!”

“...You tricked me!”

“Yes I did.”

“Very Slytherin.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll marry you on one condition.”

“Yes?”

“You must ask my father for permission.”

“D’you think I could shag him into submission too? ... _Ow!_ ”


	8. He Can't Wear White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn’t want to get married on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100’s current challenge, wedding. Warning: spanking references

“It’s the only day that you, me, and the hall are all free. And since you insist that the venue’s as vital as we are...”

“The light makes my hair look amazing. Wait, that’s not the point. I don’t want to get married on my birthday!”

“But George might leave the punch alone, if it’s your birthday.”

“I don’t care! Now people will give me _combined birthday presents_!”

“But during our anniversary sex, you’ll always get a birthday spanking.”

...“Fine. Since I am a model fiancé, I’ll agree.”

“You’re not a model fiancé. You’re a bad little boy.”

_*whimper*_


	9. In A Naked Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!drunk!fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100’s Christmas Challenge. The prompt is fruitcake.

Draco wrinkled his nose. He might be drunk off his arse, but he retained enough muscle control for disdainful expressions. “Christmas cake is heavy and the icing’s always an inch thick and I can’t be doing with it at all.”

“I love fruitcake,” Harry said solemnly, toasting the house-elves. The elves were clustered around the two professors, watching them anxiously. Draco ignored this with aristocratic indifference to the help: he wanted to get drunk and ignore the loneliness that seemed to scour the inside of his chest at Christmas.

With Harry. Draco smiled and retorted, “You _are_ a fruitcake, Potter.”

~*~

It was true. Draco thought that made it worse: Harry liked men. He just didn’t like Draco.

Well, he did these days. Harry just didn’t like him in a naked way.

“You don’t like me in a naked way,” he said sadly. He picked disconsolately at his Christmas cake. It was horrible.

Harry blinked at him. “... _What_?”

“What?” Draco said.

“You said – oh, never mind.” Harry leant forward, touched Draco’s jaw lightly, holding him suspended in the warmth of Harry’s fingers, and kissed him.

“Good?”

“Yes.” Draco’s chest was full of a golden bubble, and Harry was kissing him again.


	10. Happy Birthday, Draco!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Draco what he’s been asking for for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dracoharry100's challenge grumpy.

“So what d’you want for your birthday?” Harry ran his fingers over Draco’s chest.

“Don’t buy me anything, you’ve appalling taste,” Draco said, as though this would distract attention from his helpless panting. “Remember what I keep asking you to do...?”

 

Next morning, Harry made an announcement.

“I love Draco Malfoy – when he’s grumpy in the mornings, and when we’re shagging in the evenings. I – ”

“Harry, what _are_ you doing?”

Harry turned to see Draco’s stare.

“You said I should do what you kept asking me for, so I told everyone. Happy birthday!”

Pause.

“Harry, I meant that pirate fantasy.”


	11. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco discovers the great outdoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's challenge, the great outdoors.

Once again, Malfoy swept from the Great Hall with a haughty expression and tight jaw. Harry frowned.

\---- 

Draco headed for the sanctuary of the great outdoors. When he reached the lake, he collapsed onto the verge and relaxed. The snickering and whispers were replaced by the sound of water.

...And footsteps. He turned to see Potter approaching him warily.

“Malfoy? You OK?”

“Fine,” he sniffed, turning back to the lake.

“Oh, OK.”

Potter sat next to him.

Draco turned with fire in his eyes, to be met with a blush and fingers edging towards his.

He didn’t move his hand.

 

_Three Months Later_

 

Draco came into the Great Hall for lunch, grinning as he always did after one of his forest excursions. She’d asked questions, but been put off, with innocent eyes and a charmingly crooked grin.

_“What’s with the love of the great outdoors?”_

_“What about it?”_

_“Why does Potter always come in right after you do?”_

_“He’s coming with me. Following me again.”_

_“What happened to your hair?”_

_“It’s windy.”_

Pansy watched as he sat down. She did a double-take, then started to grin.

“Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Why exactly are there grass stains on the back of your robes?”


	12. Married?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s hyperventilating over his son’s engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hd100’s challenge, the next generation.

“They’re getting married.” Draco stared at Harry as he shut the Manor’s Floo. “They’re getting bloody _married_.”

“I know,” Harry said ruefully. “Ironic, isn’t it? But they worked it out quicker than we did, at any rate...”

“Which is lovely. But – married? Scorpius will be steamrollered, he’s never in control with that relationship – ”

Harry grinned and put one hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Breathe. And come upstairs. We’ll show the portraits how much fun Malfoys can have when they’re not in control.”

Draco swatted away the squeezing hand on his arse. “Behave. This is serious, Harry. It’s Scorpius and _Rose_!”


	13. Why Weasleys Shouldn't Rule The Gene Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s hyperventilating over his first grandchild.

When Draco saw his first grandchild, he blanched and ran from the room.

Harry gave the couple a quick, anguished look and followed. Draco might be faster than him nowadays, but the sound of Harry’s cane _pock_ ing on the hardwood floors might draw him out of hiding. 

He found him huddled on an old brocade armchair, his head in his hands. “It’s not that bad, Draco.”

“Yes, it is!” Draco snapped. “It's dreadful. She’s _disfigured._ ”

“Draco, it’s what happens when Weasleys and Malfoys intermarry.”

Draco sniffed. “But Harry... My granddaughter, my heir, the first female Malfoy born in centuries... is _ginger_.”


	14. Competitive Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eighth-years are banned from the house teams. Harry really wants to play some fucking Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by katelimnr, who wanted 'Harry/Draco, eighth year Hogwarts, Quidditch.'

The eighth-years were banned from the house teams in the interest of fairness. In September Harry nodded understandingly; by October he was climbing the walls.

Striding onto the pitch for some pointless Seeker practice, he saw someone already there: someone white-blond, in green Seeker’s robes.

Malfoy landed, frowning. “I was here first, Potter!” Then his brow wrinkled in confusion.

Harry was aware he was staring at Malfoy avidly, but he couldn’t help it. “D’you want to play seeker-versus-seeker?”

By December Harry had all the competition he could want. And he usually won the fights about who got to bottom, too.


	15. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely they’ve a chance in this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for harrydraco100's challenge "hope".

Harry was pleased for Bill and Fleur, but he felt this was a time for family. He made his excuses and left St Mungo’s maternity ward. In the cafeteria, staring sightlessly into a cup of coffee, was Draco Malfoy. Harry paused, then went to sit by him.

“Draco.”

“Harry.” His voice was carefully disinterested.

“Why are you here?”

“Fleur Weasley just had a daughter.”

They looked at each other, saw shadows of that one night in each other’s eyes.

_“We can’t do this again.”_

_“It’s a new world – ”_

_“Don’t be naïve.”_

“So, what’s her name?”

Harry smiled.

“Hope.”


	16. Passing Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco mooning over Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hd100 challenge "wonder", and kinda purple-prose-tastic.

Wonder and fear looked the same on Draco, he knew. There was a picture of him the morning before his trial, and another that had been taken moments after his mother was acquitted. Both looked the same: pale skin, parted lips, eyes wide and fixed on something in the distance.

Harry was different; his look of wonder spread slowly over his face like the sunrise. His eyes narrowed a little, the colour seeming to intensify. His full lips went tight with thought. His head cocked, the pale skin of his neck exposed and luscious.

Draco had learnt that look well.


	17. Suck My Throbbing Appendage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dracoharry100 prompt, "throbbing".

Draco yelped.

“Draco?” Harry popped his messy head round the evil door, and blinked at finding him right in front of it. “Are you okay? You usually only do your puppy-yelp when we play Quidditch.”

“Puppy-yelp?!”

“Yeah.” Harry’s eyes softened as he took in the way Draco was rubbing his thumb. “You caught your thumb in the door?”

Draco gave a woebegone nod. Harry picked up his hand gently, and examined it from all angles. Draco relaxed and watched Harry examine his wound, smiling.

“I have the cure.” Harry slid Draco’s thumb slowly into his mouth, and sucked.

Draco gulped.


	18. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy’s mouth was the most expressive Harry’d ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for nomango, and for the "smile" prompt at hd100.

Draco Malfoy’s mouth was the most expressive Harry’d ever seen.

He had a dozen different smirks – Your Stupidity Amuses Me, or Snape Verbally Disembowelling You Makes Me Happy, or I’m Really Hilarious.

He’d always smirk at Harry, malicious and triumphant – but sometimes Harry caught his mouth twisting in humiliation or thinning in anger, when he thought Harry had turned away.

Harry could still remember the first time he saw Malfoy smile – a glorious grin so few were permitted to see.

Now a new smile, this post-sex smile: uncomplicated, sated, full of feline laziness under the Greek sun.

He kissed it.


	19. Coming Together Through Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Potter had not meant to see THAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-consensual (if unintended) voyeurism ahoy.
> 
> Written for lap-otter's prompt, "what's REALLY inside the teachers' lounge?"

As it turns out, people are indeed brought together by traumatic experiences. Having been dared by Weasley and Greg respectively, Draco and Potter had to try and get into the staffroom.

It wasn’t difficult; the room was empty when they sneaked in. They waited for teachers to listen in on. They were pressed close under Potter’s Invisibility Cloak; Potter’s breath brushed warmly over Draco’s neck.

Soon Snape and Filch arrived, then –

Afterwards, sitting traumatised in the corridor, Draco turned to Potter. “I dare you to nick those pink silk stockings from Snape.”

Potter grinned. “If you wear them for me.”


	20. Learnt From The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's teaching Harry all sorts of tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the hd100 prompt, "pout".

Hermione Flooed to Harry’s at ten on a Sunday morning, expecting to find Harry ready to take Rose to her Quidditch practice. To her displeasure, he wasn’t there, and the noises from upstairs explained why.

“Malfoy! Stop caterwauling and let Harry get dressed!”

There was a short, embarrassed silence. Ten minutes later, Harry came downstairs.

“Come on. You said you’d babysit.”

Harry pouted.

His eyes were huge and injured, staring downwards. That protuding lower lip seemed to say how could you hurt me like this?

Hermione melted – then glared. “Draco Malfoy!” she yelled up the stairs. “Stop teaching him tricks!”


	21. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius probably trained the peacocks to kill Draco’s boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hd100's prompt, 'Narcissa'.

Harry stood on Malfoy Manor’s doorstep, conducting a staring match with an albino peacock. It looked angry. Lucius probably trained the peacocks to kill Draco’s boyfriends –

The front door opened. “Potter.” Harry gulped and followed Lucius into his study.

Silence. Lucius regarded him coolly. Harry had to control a hysterical urge to say _I’ve licked your son’s nipples._

“So. What are your... _intentions_ regarding Draco?”

Harry reminded himself that if he hyperventilated, he’d faint and then Lucius would feed him to the killer peacocks.

Suddenly the door swung open, and two beautiful blonds entered.

“Harry, hello!”

Thank God for Narcissa.


	22. Elemental Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things I post here only because I'm a completist...
> 
> "The two boys had always sparked against each other. The fire boy saw that the ice boy was not all he had been, and he reached out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "fire" prompt at dracoharry100.

There was a boy, and he was brave and fierce; everything the House of Gryffindor stood for.

_“You would be good at fire charms.”_

_“Why?”_

_“The Houses correspond to elements, Potter. Gryffindor’s fire. Slytherin’s water. Ravenclaw’s air, Hufflepuff’s earth.”_

There was another boy, and he was tough and cunning; he should have been everything Slytherin was. But he suffered, and lost people he loved. He grew cold and hard and brittle – like ice.

_“You want to come to Hogsmeade with us Saturday?”_

_“Ridiculous. None of you want a Death Eater around.”_

_“But – ”_

_“And I don’t want to be around you.”_

***

The two boys had always sparked against each other. The fire boy saw that the ice boy was not all he had been, and he reached out.

His fiery heart melted the ice into true water.

Of course, they were opposites, and remained so –

_“If Weasley wears orange, our honeymoon will be cancelled for my murder trial.”_

_“If your dad wears funeral black, I’ll – ”_

But Slytherin took its proper place among the four -

_“What if I’m in Slytherin?”_

_“What if you are? Slytherins rule the world.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“With the Gryffindors, of course.”_

And they lived happily ever after.


	23. Dirty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Malfoy was always buffed and polished and gleaming in appearance. Harry assumed this meant he was neat, until the day he saw Malfoy’s cubicle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hd100's challenge, "devil".

Malfoy was always buffed and polished and gleaming in appearance. Harry assumed this meant he was neat, until the day he saw Malfoy’s cubicle.

The mess was epic. If one of the towers of files collapsed, they’d never make it out alive.

“What the hell happened here? It looks like a dust devil blew through!”

Malfoy scowled at him. “I’m not used to picking up after myself. We didn’t all have your benighted childhood; I had house-elves.”

Harry snorted, and went to tell Ron about this.

Ron grinned nastily. A little later, Shacklebolt told Malfoy to tidy up, or else.

~*~

Harry watched as Malfoy sat back on his heels, sighing and running a hand through his already mussed hair. The cubicle was tidier, but he was nowhere near finished.

“Hi.”

Malfoy turned with a cobra’s speed. “You! You idiot, you told bloody Weasley – ”

He got up to continue haranguing him. Malfoy’s face was flushed with effort and indignation, and his robes were smudged with dirt. Harry found himself reaching out to straighten Malfoy’s collar, determinedly ignoring the way Malfoy’s eyes widened, then narrowed speculatively.

“You’re a mess.”

Malfoy smirked, the devil dancing in his eyes. “I’m just a dirty boy.”


	24. Subtext Equals Buttsex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just shut your damn mouth before I gag you!”
> 
> “Ever so kinky,” murmured Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dracoharry100 prompt, "full".

“You’re so full of it, Malfoy!” Harry yelled. Malfoy was flushed with anger too; but at the yell, he blinked and then did something unexpected. He smiled.

“Full of what exactly, Potter?” He came closer.

Harry refused to be intimidated. “Shut up! Just shut your damn mouth before I gag you!”

“Ever so kinky,” murmured Malfoy. “Would you like to pound me into the ground?”

Harry glared, bewildered and hating it. “Get stuffed!” He shoved past Malfoy, heading for the door.

Malfoy knocked him on his back, then pounced.

He ground against Harry’s rising cock, and purred, “I’d love to.”


	25. Jealousy and Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important difference between them was this: Harry felt jealousy. Draco felt envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dracoharry100 challenge, "envy".

An important difference between them was this: Harry felt jealousy. Draco felt envy.

Draco, who’d had everything, wanted others’ possessions. He’d been envious for so long: Harry the Quidditch prodigy, the rich, the famous – that it came as a shock when he started feeling sympathy for the orphan instead.

Harry, who’d grown up with nothing, watching Dudley get everything, had never been envious. Instead, he jealously guarded what he did have.

Draco was laughing up at Blaise; a warm arm curled around him, and Harry was there; jealous of Draco’s attentions, engendering envy from those who wanted him.

Draco smiled.


	26. Sweet Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new package has arrived for Malfoy, but it doesn't seem to be sweets. Harry's going to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's challenge, "sharp".

Harry was used to watching Malfoy get packages of sweets from his mother. He’d always open them at the table and then pass the sweets around, smirking.

Not that Harry was jealous. He just didn’t see why that snotty bastard had to make a production out of it. No one was interested.

This morning, Harry’s sharp eyes caught an owl delivering yet another parcel. However, this one Malfoy didn’t open, but slipped into his schoolbag, before making his excuses to his friends and leaving the Great Hall.

Harry did the same. He pulled his invisibility cloak on, then followed Malfoy.

~*~

Any awkward steps echoed against the stone walls, but Malfoy seemed too distracted to notice. He was walking ever faster, and his furtive expression stoked Harry’s curiosity. What had Malfoy ordered?

They reached Malfoy’s dorm. Harry had never seen it before, and he was surprised. It was identical to Harry’s own, but for the green duvets. Malfoy dumped his schoolbag on his four-poster and sat down, rifling through it in high excitement. His cheeks were flushed when he pulled out his package and unwrapped it.

Harry leant forward, waiting to see what Dark object was causing that widening grin –

A scarlet dildo tumbled into Malfoy’s lap.


	27. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Potter’s been snogging,” Pansy said with gossipy glee.
> 
> “Who’d want him?” Blaise snorted in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's challenge, "fool".

Pansy raised her eyebrows at Potter’s debauched appearance as he arrived in Potions. His tie had been yanked; his hair was even messier than usual. Most telling of all was the smile; lazy and slow, like a sated predator.

She elbowed Blaise. “I think Mr Squeaky-Clean’s been fooling around with someone.”

“Whatever!”

They were interrupted by a flurry of sharp elbows and bright hair as Draco, uncharacteristically late, scrambled into his chair. “What’re we talking about?”

“Potter’s been snogging,” Pansy said with gossipy glee.

“Who’d want him?” Blaise snorted in disbelief.

Draco smiled with his swollen mouth. “Who indeed?”


	28. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is interested in Harry. Draco doesn't react well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's challenge, "mine".

Harry grinned as he presented Hermione with her gift, an extravagant ruby necklace (chosen with Draco’s assistance, of course). Draco and Blaise were watching from the bar, electing to stay near the alcohol in this room of Gryffindors.

“I’m starting to see why you want him,” Blaise said in appreciative tones. “He’s a gold mine.”

Draco turned narrowed eyes on his friend, knowing Blaise was his mother’s son.

“Don’t even think about it. You make a serious pass at him and I’ll kill you imaginatively.”

Blaise’s expression shifted, wounded brown eyes belied by smirking lips.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

~*~

Draco came back into the pub, having left briefly to pick up the cake. The first sound he heard made him smile; Harry’s laugh.

The first sight he saw made his blood boil; Blaise standing close by Harry, smiling flirtatiously and holding eye contact. “You could come back to my place – ”

The first thing he touched was Blaise’s handsome face; of course, ‘touched’ is a relative term. “He’s mine!”

The first thing he smelled was Harry’s cologne as he stepped close; telling him to calm, that he’d never want anyone else.

The first thing he tasted was Harry's kiss.


	29. The Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had been treated tolerantly since coming out; the Gryffindors treated _Draco’s_ homosexuality, on the other hand, as unspeakable deviancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's challenge, "laugh".

The bell rang. Draco packed away his Arithmancy supplies and stood up. Time to walk the corridors again.

Harry had been treated tolerantly since coming out; the Gryffindors treated _Draco’s_ homosexuality, on the other hand, as unspeakable deviancy.

“Pansy!”

“Ponce!”

“Did you roll over for Voldemort?” A chorus of sniggers.

The last straw was the hex that drenched him. The caster never knew what hit him.

He slammed his bedroom door. Harry looked up and saw Draco flushed, glaring, and _wet._

Much later, lying happily atop his sated boyfriend, Draco reflected smugly that he’d had the last laugh.

[See next chapter for sequel.]


	30. My Boyfriend's Gonna Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Next morning, Draco was barely out of his room before he encountered a pack of jeering Gryffindors." Sequel to The Last Laugh, aka Chapter 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dracoharry100 challenge, "laugh".

Next morning, Draco was barely out of his room before he encountered a pack of jeering Gryffindors. Finnigan walked forward, sneering, wand raised threateningly.

“Hello, Malfoy.”

Draco’s jaw clenched, but he couldn’t stop himself edging backwards.

Suddenly, a great snarling roar sounded. Draco spun to see a gigantic, oil-black puma charging towards them like the wrath of God. Draco turned to keep watching and saw the Gryffindors back up; Finnigan’s face was milk-white.

The puma prowled in front of Draco, tail lashing, to stand in front of the smirking blond.

Draco grinned maliciously. “Have I mentioned my boyfriend’s an Animagus?”


	31. Getting Their Own Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spiritual sequel to chapters 29 & 30\. Draco and Harry have some friends over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the dracoharry100 challenge, "fool".

Harry stretched, finally relaxing. Having their friends over was stressful, but inviting Fred and George...

“The bastards need a taste of their own medicine!” Draco had spat.

Yet now Draco was lazing with Pansy; the twins were laughing. Good times.

Later, Harry would know himself a fool.

Suddenly the twins leapt up, howling in shock. They danced as silver blotches bloomed on their skin, followed by green feathers pricking up all over. Then they ran, still screaming.

Harry instantly turned to Draco. “Well?”

Draco and Pansy exchanged a look; then they both stared back with identical sweet smiles. “Well what?”


	32. When He First Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’d hated the idea of a Muggle date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my first drabbles, and apparently I was already doing 'Draco is gross', with even less emphasis on 'maybe he can learn' haha. This was written for the hd100 prompt, "hole".

Draco was getting money from a hole in the wall when he fell in love with Harry Potter.

He’d hated the idea of a Muggle date. To him, Muggles were vermin: as with rats, he was more scared than revolted. Draco had been considering feigning illness.

But he didn’t want to do that, and besides Harry said he’d teach him how to withdraw money from Muggle bank accounts. So he tried, and got frustrated with the buttons.

A Muggle behind them grumbled and Draco flinched. Instantly he felt a protective hand on the small of his back.

That was it.


	33. He's Up To Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends in Harry to get Malfoy drunk and find out why he's been snooping in the Auror files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt of "game", and dracoharry100's prompt of "tongue".

When Hermione told Harry she thought Draco Malfoy was up to something, he wasn’t surprised. Annoyed, yes; he’d defended Malfoy since the war ended, and he hated the idea of another betrayal. Saddened, yes; he’d been rather hoping that he and Malfoy might get beyond being adversaries and acquaintances – recently every time they met there was that mixture of embarrassed awkwardness and over-eager flirtation that spoke of a crush. But Harry wasn’t surprised.

What did surprise him was what Hermione said next.

“You always beat his mind-games, got past his silver tongue. You can help, find out what he’s plotting.”

~*~

Harry had protested, but nobody defeated Hermione on a mission. He’d quickly come up with a way to uncover Draco’s scheme: ask him out, then get him drunk. Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten his plan embarrassingly quickly. It didn’t come back to him until he was spreading Draco’s legs.

Of course, now he had a way to make Draco come undone...

Harry trailed his tongue up Draco’s cock, eyes on Draco’s blown ones, then swallowed it. He concentrated on Draco’s litany of moans; just as he judged Draco ready to come, he pulled off.

“No games, Draco. What are you planning?”

~*~

At first, Draco couldn’t work out why Harry’s mouth had been cruelly removed. When he did, he exploded.

“So this is all some twisted interrogation technique? Some sick game?”

“No!” Harry protested, holding down a now furiously struggling Draco. “You’ve been sneaking through the Auror files and I had to find out why! I do like you, though!”

Draco glared up at him. “I like you too!” he spat. “I just wanted to research what you like before I asked you out!”

“Oh.” Harry’s face went soft.

Draco graciously allowed Harry to make it up to him.

With his tongue.


	34. Screwed Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s doing community service and Harry is his Auror-in-training sponsor. He has to pat him down for contraband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a drabble meme, and sesheta-66 requested Harry/Draco, whipped cream or handcuffs, and smurfs. That last one is why there is no sex.

Harry took one look at Malfoy and burst out laughing. “You look like a smurf!”

Malfoy’s face – liberally splattered with blue paint – went through a series of contortions before he settled on annoyance. “No I don’t!”

“D’you know what a smurf _is_ , Malfoy?”

“No.” Malfoy pouted at him. He’d been doing it a lot since his community service – rebuilding Hogwarts – began, probably because in the absence of a wand, pouting was the best way to get what he wanted. Smeared with blue paint – it was even in his hair – and sweaty, it was extra-effective.

Malfoy turned towards the stairs.

“Wait. You know I’ve got to search you for contraband.” Harry was Malfoy’s Auror sponsor for the programme.

Malfoy stopped, his jaw clenching, then stood against the wall with his arms and legs spread. Harry felt sorry for him – it didn’t seem fair – but this aspect of his Auror Trainee status was his favourite. He crouched in front of Malfoy and ran his hands slowly up the front of his legs. Malfoy’s thighs were tense under his hands. Harry glanced up to see Malfoy flush. He found this humiliating, Harry knew: to be treated like a criminal, with his old enemy in charge of checking him for contraband.

Harry made himself smooth his hands over Malfoy’s hips, then rubbed over his chest. Blue smeared over his hands.

Harry had to clear his throat before he could rasp, “turn around.”

Malfoy scowled, unmoving.

“Malfoy, I don’t want to have to arrest you for non-compliance – ”

“I’m sure.” But he turned and planted his hands on the wall. His fucking fantastic arse was pushed out just the tiniest bit. Harry eyed it, his cock hardening further.

Then he was cupping it, sliding his hands over the taut curves. Blue followed his touch like he was marking Malfoy’s arse as his.

Harry’s face felt hot, the rush of blood there matched only by the rush of blood to his cock. He moved closer to run his hands up Malfoy’s back: the lines of muscle there made up for the crying shame that was letting go of his arse.

As Harry reached for his shoulders, he leaned in too far. His erection pressed firmly against Malfoy’s arse for an unmistakable moment.

Harry leapt back like a scalded cat as Malfoy spun. His eyes were almost wild. “Was that – you were – ” They fell to Harry’s crotch. “You’re _hard_.”

“I – I didn’t mean to.”

Malfoy spluttered a laugh. “Pardon?”

“I didn’t mean to – to sexually harass you or anything,” Harry said, hoping painfully that this didn’t lose him his place in Auror training as well as the chance to have his hands all over Malfoy’s body. Malfoy was pressed against the wall, his face shocked. “I can have you transferred to somebody else. It might take a few days but – I wasn’t trying to _molest_ you or anything – ”

At this, Malfoy seemed to regain his composure. “Obviously. If you were trying, you clearly weren’t trying hard enough.”

Harry stared. “What?”

“You heard me.”

A sly smile crossed Malfoy’s face, and he pushed off the wall. Harry backed away.

“C’mon, Potter. Are you sure you don’t want to have another go?”

“Of course I do,” Harry snapped. “Stop smiling! D’you know how hard I’ve been trying to not let – let my urges get in the way of things – ”

“That’s why you got snappy with me,” Malfoy said, in the tones of one experiencing a relevation. For a moment his pale eyes were soft. Then the sly grin was back. “Doing the right thing for me, Potter? Perish the thought. I’m a bad man.”

“You’re not, don’t say that – ”

“Of course I am. So you must arrest me.”

Harry blinked. “Arrest you?”

“And then interrogate me.” Malfoy gave him a grin, soft and teasing at the same time, that Harry had seen before, but not directed at him. It had only belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

Harry’s heart started pounding in his chest even before Malfoy said his next words. “Perhaps you could use those interesting handcuffs on your belt.”


	35. Making Sweet Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets Draco a CD player for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "why?"

Draco opened the box with an air of trepidation. When its contents didn’t immediately attack, he looked more closely and poked it.

“What is it?”

“It’s a Muggle radio,” Hermione explained. “It works like magical ones, but you can find new music.”

“Er – thanks.”

“You got him a Muggle birthday present?” Harry said in an undertone. “Why?”

“He could certainly stand to be more integrated,” she muttered back. “And he can come over later, I’ll show him how to find stations and things.”

Harry thought Draco would be more interested in playing with his new flogger, but didn’t say so.

~*~

After Draco returned from Hermione’s place he immediately started chattering about everything she’d shown him. Harry listened indulgently and didn’t tease Draco about his new Muggle appreciation. There was something appealing about bright-eyed, excited Draco, and Harry could hardly show his own appreciation from the sofa.

“And then there was this band called the Why, and Hermione sang _Behind Blue Eyes_ and – ”

Harry tried not to laugh. “Er, Draco – I think you mean the _Who_.”

Draco blushed.

Harry smiled and slid an arm around his waist. “It doesn’t matter.” A hand slipped towards Draco’s arse. “Want to make sweet music?”

~*~

“Tell me why, why you cried,” Draco carolled at earsplitting volume, “and why you lied to me!” Having abandoned the Who, he was now immersed in the Beatles.

Harry pulled his pillow over his head, groaning. He moved it when Draco appeared, looking disgustingly cheerful.

“Bloody morning person.” 

Draco laughed. “You’re a night owl.” His eyelids went heavy. “And you had a hard day’s night.”

Harry was torn between snorting and stiffening at the memory. “Reckon you’ll still need me when you’re sixty-four?”

“Yep, and you can still feed me. Eggs, preferably.”

He gave Harry an expectant look.

“God I’m whipped.”

~*~

That afternoon, Harry returned from watching a Quidditch match with Ron to find music blaring again, and Draco...

Draco was standing on the coffee table, not so much dancing as _gyrating_ , hips thrusting and chest moving, his head thrown back to expose a neck shining with sweat.

Draco looked at him through sweat- soaked hair. Harry lunged.

...

An hour later, Hermione went downstairs to find Ron sitting in the hearth with a thousand- yard stare.

“Ron? Did you take Harry’s scarf back?”

He didn’t respond. “Why?” he moaned.

“Why what? Ron?”

He explained. Hermione didn’t see why he was complaining.

~*~

Harry thrust again, and watched Draco’s body bow, every muscle tensing, before Harry withdrew and Draco went boneless beneath him.

“Think we should’ve gone upstairs?” he panted into Draco’s neck, before bringing his mouth down and biting.

“Nah,” Draco gasped, hands fisting convulsively at the feel of teeth. “It’s his own damn fault.”

Harry sped up the rhythm, groaning at the feel of Draco meeting each thrust. Draco came with a cry that had music all its own. Harry followed the next instant and wilted on top of him.

“So,” Draco said eventually. “How about a CD thingy?”

“Why not?”


	36. Love Is A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is all about strategy,” Draco announced at Padma’s birthday party. “You practice hard and never reveal your tactics to the enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's current prompt, "chance".

“Love is all about strategy,” Draco announced at Padma’s birthday party. “You practice hard and never reveal your tactics to the enemy. Then you win.”

Slytherins shouted lewd agreement. Behind him, Potter snorted.

Draco scowled. Potter’s lips were red and wet, his gorgeous eyes glazed; he was off his face, and looked like sex on legs.

“Love’s a game of chance,” Potter said. “You don’t have to be clever. You have to be lucky.”

He kissed Draco, slow and soft. His tongue flickered across Draco’s lower lip.

He pulled back and smiled into Draco’s flushed face. “I’ve always been lucky.”


	37. Pansy's Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I find out who it is, I’ll curse her into next week!" Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for both dracoharry100's challenge "sleepy" and hd100's challenge "pink".

Pansy eyed Draco suspiciously. Her long-time crush had never been affectionate, but lately he’d become even more reluctant to spend time with her. Worse, he’d been sneaking around, claiming to be ‘studying’ during his long hours away from the dungeons.

Her eyes hooked into him. He was rumpled and sleepy-eyed, a secret smile playing on his lips; Pansy would’ve bet her wand he’d spent last night in someone else’s bed.

Draco looked towards Blaise, and she caught an unmistakable pink mark on his neck. A love bite.

_When I find out who it is, I’ll curse her into next week!_

~*~

That night, Pansy cast a Disillusionment Charm and crept to Draco’s room. The door was locked when she tested it. His girlfriend must be in there. Her stomach twisted as she pictured it... Draco’s sleepy bedroom eyes and wicked smile, with some girl who’d be so much prettier than her –

Her mouth firmed, and she got out her Extendable Ears.

The sound of male grunts and moans hit her. Then a voice crooned, “so sexy...” Pansy’s mind went blank with shock when she recognised it. “White skin and pink nipples and red cock – ”

She couldn’t bear to hear more. Pansy ran.

~*~

Pansy’s eyes were ringed with pink next morning. It was true – Draco had chosen someone else.

She kept watching, waiting for some indication that the affair had blown over – anger, a return to the glares. But Draco stayed happy, and the looks he exchanged with Potter had an entirely different sort of heat.

Slowly she accepted it; strangely, it being a boy made it easier. If it had been a girl, prettier or cleverer than she was, that would have hurt far more.

Still, she took wicked satisfaction in skidding into Draco’s room to find them sleepy and naked.

“Pansy!”

~*~

Draco jumped up, then turned pink and grabbed for a sheet. Potter was no longer sleepy, but outraged. He jerked the duvet up like an outraged Victorian virgin.

“You said no one knew about us!”

“No one did!”

“I did,” Pansy said, radiating smugness. She was determined Draco would never know how she’d cried. “Snape’s checking all our rooms. Get going, Potter!”

He ran.

Draco looked cautious. “Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Pansy smiled at him. Draco: the boy who had been her dream and intended, the boy who’d never quite returned her feelings.

“Go on. Potter will be waiting.”


	38. You're Timeless To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop snorting,” Draco said without turning. “Glasses don’t fit my image at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a meme. You put your phone/iPod/whatever on shuffle, and pick a pairing. You write a ficlet (or whatever) based on the song that comes up, and you only have as long as the song plays to come up with something and write. Ten songs, ten little fics.
> 
> This one, obviously, was for [You’re Timeless To Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpiUk_EDZy0).

Draco peered into the mirror, his bleary eyes just inches from the glass. Harry rolled his eyes a little; Draco had needed glasses for the past few years, but refused to wear them. He relied instead on charms that needed constant refreshing – but apparently there was only room for one pair of glasses in their relationship. “Stop snorting,” Draco said without turning. “Glasses don’t fit my image at all.”

“Quite right,” Harry agreed complacently, munching a Chocolate Frog. “You’re my blond bimbo.”

“Hmph,” Draco snorted. “You mean I’m the beauty and everyone thinks I’m with your fat arse for the money.”

“When actually it’s me who’s with your balding self for the Malfoy millions.” Draco frowned and reached to stroke his remaining hair down, and Harry relented.

“You look amazing. Very, very sexy.” He went over and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling his slimmer partner against his body. “You just get sexier, I swear.”

Draco frowned for a moment, and then his face relaxed into a smile, wrinkles fanning out around his grey eyes. He turned to smile at Harry, and their faces were close enough that the astigmatism didn’t matter.

They kissed.


	39. Somebody Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat outside, now the Great Hall wasn’t their sleeping place, and talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a meme. You put your phone/iPod/whatever on shuffle, and pick a pairing. You write a ficlet (or whatever) based on the song that comes up, and you only have as long as the song plays to come up with something and write. Ten songs, ten little fics.
> 
> This one, obviously, was for [Somebody Like You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eiBinM-f-Pk) \- Keith Urban, not Adele.

Harry and Draco were sitting on the steps outside Hogwarts, the ancient stone made smooth and comfortable by millions of schoolchildren’s steps. The school was nearly repaired now, the dormitories fixed. That was wonderful, of course, but after the struggle towards friendship, towards each other, they weren’t going to be seperated by common rooms. They sat outside, now the Great Hall wasn’t their sleeping place, and talked.

“I can’t believe it’s nearly finished. Everything we’ve been working on for months.”

“Everything you want,” Draco said, smiling at him.

“Nearly,” Harry agreed, a shadow passing over his face. “What about you – what do you plan to go after when the work’s done?”

Draco shrugged. “I would’ve said redemption – but I think I have it. I’ve forgiven myself for what I did, anyway.”

“Finally,” Harry muttered, grinning at him reassuringly.

“What I really want – is – well. I’d like to fall in love. With a friend I could trust. Somebody fun, who wouldn’t let me – I feel like I’m better. I want to stay like that.” Draco stumbled over his words. He wasn’t sure what he was saying, and it was made worse by the fact that it seemed important.

“Oh?” Harry’s voice, quiet and sure. Draco wanted to be brave like that.

He looked up, took a deep breath, and said, “what I really want is somebody exactly like you.”

“What a coincidence. I was going to say that.”


	40. Sister Suffragette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harriet Potter had known she was asking for trouble when she’d gone along to the meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a meme. You put your phone/iPod/whatever on shuffle, and pick a pairing. You write a ficlet (or whatever) based on the song that comes up, and you only have as long as the song plays to come up with something and write. Ten songs, ten little fics.
> 
> This one, obviously, was for [Sister Suffragette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kvk1NZDFvZU).

Harriet Potter had known she was asking for trouble when she’d gone along to the meeting. But she believed in what they were doing: political equality! It was a new century, and she was a New Woman. A soldier in petticoats. Harriet had been a Gryffindor, and she wasn’t afraid to join the Suffragettes, rather than her fellow middle-class women among the Suffragists.

The meeting was very exciting. Lots of women declared how they had to fight “militantly!” Harriet was swept up, and she agreed to go to the prison to see an upper-class girl named Carina Malfoy who’d been clapped into irons at a protest.

The Malfoy heiress was rather famous for her attitude: her father didn’t appreciate her screaming at the Wizengamot.

She was very pretty, though. She was sitting in an Azkaban cell, heavy irons wrapped around her delicate wrists. Her beautiful dress was torn, and there was a rip by the bodice.

Harriet and her friend Hermione came over to the bars, and Carina looked up. She smiled, her face smudged with soil, and tried to stand automatically to greet them. The irons were too heavy, and she flushed.


	41. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is shameless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the "flirt" prompt at hd100.

Draco was blamelessly doing paperwork in his office when Harry Potter burst in. All right, he didn’t exactly burst in – he came in quietly and shut the door behind him – but he was so vital, hair bristling and green eyes bright, that it felt like bursting. He’d probably just come from capturing a dangerous criminal mastermind.

Draco raised an eyebrow, then looked back down at his finance forms.

Potter, being a boorish thug with no manners, ignored this rather obvious hint to leave. Instead, he came over and sat on Draco’s desk.

Draco choked on air and outrage. Potter smiled.

~*~

“So, Draco, how’ve you been?”

“Excellent, until some idiot sat on my desk!”

Potter smiled. His smile wasn’t gormless: it was slow, and Potter’s eyes held his. Draco’s skin prickled. With discomfort, of course.

“Oh, I’m sure the idiot just wanted a better look at your pretty grey eyes.”

Draco blinked. Potter seemed to take his frozen astonishment as encouragement, because he reached out and stroked Draco’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Draco rapped out.

Potter’s hand cupped Draco’s head. Draco stiffened his back and reminded himself that melting because someone was gently touching his hair was just not on.

~*~

“I’m asking you out. Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Draco gaped. Potter frowned. “Or... would you like to go to bed with me? Would you prefer that?”

Draco tried very hard not to shrill that he wasn’t that kind of boy, or faint into his inkwell, or nuzzle into Potter’s hand, or do anything else embarrassing.

His mouth was still open. Fuck.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course! I’ve been trying to subtly show my interest but you didn’t seem to notice, so I had to be blatant.”

“Of course I noticed!” Draco spluttered, outraged. “I’m not stupid!”

~*~

Potter looked crestfallen, his ridiculous hair drooping like a wilted flower. “Oh. So I suppose you aren’t interested.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Draco blurted, and promptly blushed. “I just... I thought you were teasing me. Pretending to compliment me and things, because nobody would really.”

Potter looked horrified. “Do you think I would that?”

“Not... not really...” Draco thought perhaps he was stupid after all. “I just didn’t think you would...”

“I would. I do.”

Draco paused, then gave Potter a smouldering look. “So... I’ll pick you up around eight?”

Potter blinked, then laughed. “Draco Malfoy, you shameless flirt!”


	42. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first time. And then his much better second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the hd100 prompt, "first".

Harry was nineteen before he had sex. The war, Ginny’s beliefs about sex before marriage, and the complication of realising he was bi had all got in the way. But finally, _finally_ he was there: twining round the solid heat of another body, crying out as he was breached. 

He smiled into brown eyes, and kissed Blaise again.

 

Two days later, the _Prophet_ ’s headline read: _I Took Harry Potter’s Virginity: Ask Me How!_. Draco threw the newspaper at his house-elf’s head and Apparated to Blaise’s house, where he greeted his smirking friend with a punch.

“You bastard!” Draco bellowed.

~*~

“His first time, and you did _this_?” Draco yelled at the groaning heap. “How could you?” His brain was fizzing with fury, his hand clenched around his wand. He couldn’t hex Blaise, they’d been friends for years; but Draco’s pureblood beliefs were outraged by Blaise’s betrayal of Potter’s trust. It didn’t matter who the victim was – the image of hurt green eyes was irrelevant, since Draco hated Potter. But he’d been a virgin and Blaise was a cad. Someone had to defend Potter’s honour.

Draco smiled his father’s smile, and Apparated to the _Daily Prophet_ ’s offices. Time for vengeance.

~*~

Harry didn’t go out that day. He couldn’t bear to. Hermione and Ron came by: her eyes soft with sympathy, him red-faced and awkwardly patting Harry on the back. Hermione swore that the public were sympathetic, not mocking – “everyone knows that he’s just like his mother, except he just about stops short of murder.” Her mouth thinned into a scythe as she spoke.

Even if that was true, Harry didn’t want people’s sympathy; he was curled protectively round his pain and betrayal. He felt that if some stranger spoke kindly to him, he’d scream as if they’d jarred a wound.

~*~

When Harry woke the next morning, he was bleary and headachey. It took him a moment to remember why he felt miserable. Then he remembered, and the weight in his stomach grew heavier.

Maybe he should have predicted it; Blaise had spent his childhood watching foolish men falling for beauty and being taken for everything they had. Blaise was handsome, was clever, was callous; Harry had been a prime target. The _Prophet_ would certainly have paid well for the details of his sex life.

But Blaise had been sympathetic, understanding, admiring. Harry had trusted him. He’d never seen it coming.

~*~

Harry hauled himself out of bed only when he heard the _tap_ of an owl’s beak on the window downstairs. Sick at heart, he plodded down the stairs and let the owl into the kitchen. He was tempted to shout at the bloody thing, but it wasn’t the bird’s fault; so he handed over a few owl treats and accepted his newspaper.

Harry was breathing fast, his stomach churning. He didn’t want to see what was being said now, on the second day of scandal. Maybe something else dramatic had happened, and everyone had moved on?

It was even better.

~*~

On the front page were two photos. One was an old image of Draco Malfoy and Blaise at Malfoy Manor, teenagers with big hands and skinny limbs who hadn’t quite grown into their bodies yet; they were smiling, hands touching shyly. The other was of an entirely grown-up Draco Malfoy, dressed impeccably and smirking like the devil.

He’d gone to the _Daily Prophet_ and told them what Blaise was like in bed.

Harry felt a blissful smile break out as he read the article. Malfoy had spoken at length about Blaise’s bad breath; he was witheringly sarcastic about his blowjobs.

~*~

The last line was the best, though.

_It’s Harry’s loss that Blaise was his first; not only because Blaise is a cad and unworthy of him, but because his first lover should have been more accomplished than Blaise Slobber Mouth Zabini._

He sat smiling at the paper for a long time, while the sun moved in the sky and warmed him. Then he sent a letter.

 

Draco was sitting with Pansy, laughing himself sick at her account of Blaise’s reaction to the article, when an owl appeared outside the window. It was carrying a letter written in splotchy black scrawl.

~*~

_Dear Draco,_

_Would you let me take you to dinner, as a thank you for defending my honour?_

_Perhaps you could show me what it’s meant to be like._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco blinked. Then a smile bloomed on his face unbidden, and he turned to Pansy.

“I need new dress robes.”

When Draco opened the door at eight that night, resplendent in burgundy velvet, he was met with a Harry Potter in both a very nice black suit and a state of some nervousness. 

He’d bought flowers.

Draco smiled at him, and Harry’s face creased into a returning smile.

~*~

The walk to the restaurant should have been awkward; but it wasn’t the silence of two people with nothing to say to each other. The air between them was alive.

They sent each other sideways glances; Draco caught Harry’s flushed cheeks, and gasped at an accidental touch. 

Dinner was delicious. Draco flirted and made Harry squirm, then hid his smile in his wineglass. Afterwards, he invited Harry back to his flat, and showed him the difference between an amateur and a virtuoso.

Harry very much enjoyed the second time he had sex. And the third, and the fourth, and the...


	43. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy waits for Draco, and a journalist asks personal questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the "ferocious" prompt at dracoharry100.

Pansy smiled at Draco, and forked up some salmon. These lunches at the Elysium Fields were the stuff of life: she was wearing beautiful teal robes, eating delicious food and watching a handsome man laugh. The chandelier light caught golden in Draco’s hair as he tipped his head back, laughing.

“Are you serious?”

“Completely,” she smiled back, letting her laugh lurk in her eyes. Draco didn’t lean forward to catch it the way he would have once, but that was alright. She’d be his friend, steadfast and fun, all through this fling with Potter; she’d be ready when it ended.

~*~

They spent another two hours lingering over lunch; the meal was delicious, but eaten with the thoughtlessness of the young and well-heeled. Pansy gossiped about politics and Draco did impressions, his every gesture extravagant. Pansy enjoyed the curious, sometimes jealous looks of their fellow diners: being friends with Draco always got you attention.

Over coffee, a journalist came up to Draco and asked him how Potter was in bed.

“Pardon?” said Draco.

“Go on,” the journalist grinned. “I won’t let on who told me. I hear Potter’s got a temper, eh? Must be hard work. Is he into kinky stuff?”

~*~

Draco’s face had frozen, but the hack was too intent on his prize to notice. “I was a Slytherin, I know how it goes.” Pansy knew it was far too late for any attempt at camaraderie. “So, between you and me and the bedpost, what does he – ”

Draco flew to his feet, suddenly as tall as a thundercloud. His robes billowed around him like Snape’s; his eyes became cold grey chips of ice, like Lucius’. The frightening men he had loved were all around him, the full force of his personality aimed at the hapless journalist.

Pansy smiled coolly.

~*~

“You were a Slytherin, were you? And you think that somehow, I will be _on your side_? That I’m for sale to every hack with a quill and a media pass?” Draco advanced, his face even paler than the journalist’s in his rage. “Harry has told you all repeatedly how much he hates you all, the way you poke and pry and try to force yourselves into his private life. _I_ am part of his private life. How dare you assume I would betray him?”

“I – I’m sorry, Mr Malfoy – ” The man groped for dignity. “He’s a public figure.”

~*~

Draco drew his wand. He wasn’t playing, or threatening, he was bringing it up ready to curse. Pansy shot from her seat. “Don’t – ”

The journalist fled.

Draco was pale with two pink spots of rage high on his cheeks. His eyes were bright and cold, and he was clenching his fists, and he’d lost his head so much that he pulled his wand.

Pansy had seen this outrage in Draco before. He was always blind when he got angry, but this ferocious defence of another was only ever given to his parents before.

Harry Potter was his family now.

~*~

But Pansy was his best friend, steadfast and fun. She did not cry. She smiled and said, “good work, Draco. Go home to your boy and tell him what you did, he’ll be all over you.”

He smiled at her, quicksilver, and it made her heart catch. 

But then he was gone, striding off with his shoulders squared and his head thrown back. So like his father, and Pansy knew that Lucius Malfoy had never cheated on his wife. He adored Narcissa until the day he died.

She would find a new way to love Draco, one of these days.


	44. Melted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London has no snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for enchanted-jae, for the prompt "H/D, kiss in the snow".

“They promised us snow,” Draco said disgustedly as he and Harry fought their way through sleet. “It’s cold and wet but it’s not bloody snow. It’s not sticking at all, it’s just rain!”

“You know London. It’s too warm and polluted for snow most years. I suppose they meant the Home Counties’d have snow.”

“Ugh. We’re not visiting my parents just so we can kiss in the snow.”

Harry stopped in the middle of the street. Draco kept storming on for a few moments before turning. He frowned at Harry from under his ridiculous little fur hat, and if Harry wasn’t so frozen he thought he’d have melted. “What?”

“You want to kiss in the snow?”

Draco scowled. “Don’t give me that soppy look, Potter.”

Harry grabbed him and Apparated. Draco’s yelp echoed off the cobbles as they appeared in Hogsmeade.

“Potter! What the - ” He caught himself as a scatter of children passed, chucking snowballs. “What are you doing?”

“Taking us to somewhere with snow,” Harry said. It seemed simple to him. Draco was staring, grey eyes wide and intent, snowflakes falling and the last afternoon light catching on his pale eyelashes. Harry kissed him.

The snowflakes melted as they touched Harry and Draco’s warming faces.


End file.
